


Made of Rage

by whomsteveritmayconcern



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anger, Apathy to Fury, Aradia is Sick of Being Used, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, POV Aradia Megido, righteous fury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomsteveritmayconcern/pseuds/whomsteveritmayconcern
Summary: A new form, turned into a weapon.(100 Drabbles Challenge--Fury)





	Made of Rage

**Author's Note:**

> the only one I hit the exact goal of 100 words with

First there was a void, an emptiness.

 

You didn't mind it, you didn't even mind dying.

 

 

 

(Much.)

 

 

Nothing was good, or bad, everything was just a never-ending purgatory of okay.

 

 

But then, he had filled you with blood from his own veins, and given you physical form, a physical form that could feel pain--but more importantly _deal it outwards._

  
_He was the first one you punished, and now you sought out the one who had murdered you in the first place._

 

Soon enough, she'd get _exactly what she deserved_.

 

  
**It really did feel so good to _feel_   things again.**

**Author's Note:**

> get it *made*? *maid?  
> hahahahahaha
> 
> I'm so lonely
> 
> Challenge:  
> https://kathrineroid.wordpress.com/2011/09/25/100-themes-challenge-writing-prompts/


End file.
